Reunions and Chaperones
by Klainebowz
Summary: A/H One-Shot...What happens when 18 year old Isabella Swan falls for her teacher, only to tell him and in the end run away crying. And what happenes when he is a chaperone at the five year reunion of Forks High. LEMONS


**HEY HERE'S ANOTHER ONE SHOT ONLY THIS TIME IT HAS SOME LEMONY GOODNESS. THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME. WELL HERE IT GOES.**

**A/N AT THE BOTTOM **

**All Human, Bella's POV****JUST A LITTLE HEADS UP BELLA IS 18 AND EDWARD... MR. CULLEN IS 22 OR 25.**

**~*~**

**BPOV**

I really hate high school. Not that I am in high school anymore. Nope I am on my way to my old high school's 5 year reunion for the class of '05. That's when I graduated, valedictorian might I add. Anyway back to the point it's not really all high schools I have some thing against. Nuh-uh just Forks High. Why may you ask well...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mr. Cullen can I talk to you for a second about my grade on this paper?"_ _I asked after knocking on his door._

"_Sure, please come in" he responded. I slowly opened the door, hoping my plan would work. I had to do this I was eighteen, an adult, and I was graduating in two damn weeks._

"_Ah Isabella. Why would you need me to look at your paper? I gave you 97% on it. What are you doing?" he asked the second question after I locked the door. The best I could I walked over to him in my high heeled death traps that his cousin Alice, that is my age, put me in. I made sure to put a little extra sway in my hips, and I thought I was doing pretty well until gravity had other plans, and_ _I went face first into the floor. I was expecting to have hit the cold tile of the floor, until I felt two strong arms wrap around me._

_I looked up to see Edward, I mean Mr. Cullen, with his face a mere inch from mine. We locked eyes for a moment, and I aborted my_ _plan and accidentally blurted it out._

"_I love you Edward." in his shock he dropped me to the floor and_ _I scrambled up and ran out the door embarrassed, ignoring his attempts to call me back._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Bella, hello earth to Bella." Alice called to me. "Finally I have been trying to get you attention for a while now. You can get up and put your shoes on I am finished."

I picked up my shoes and slipped them in before buckling them. I got up and looked in the mirror at the floor length midnight blue dress and matching high heeled shoes, glossy lips, and my smokey eye-shadow. **(LINK FOR DRESS AND SHOES IN PROFILE NEAR THE TOP) **"Damn Ali I have to say I look pretty hot."

"Silly Bella, you're always hot. I just amplified it to where Edward for sure wont be able to keep his hands off of you." she stated. _Wait...what?!? Edward?!?_

"Edward's going to be there?!?" I exclaimed.

"Of course I thought I told you...he is one of the chaperones at the reunion tonight." she stated calmly.

"No actually somehow you forgot to mention that. Does he still teach there?" I asked?

"Yep."

"Well-" I was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

_I should never think  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't  
You'll learn to hate me  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name_

"Hey Bella could you get that while I'm doing my makeup?" she asked

"Sure." I said and flipped her phone open without looking at the id. "Hello?"

"_Who is this" _a vaguely familiar velvety voice asked.

"Bella. Who is this?" I asked back.

"_Oh hey Isabella it's Edward can I speak with Alice please."_ He sounded angry. Angry? At me? Oh I will show him angry.

"Nope, she's busy. Goodbye Edward." I stated firmly, and hung up.

"Hey I'm ready. Who was that on the phone you sounded angry."

"Telemarketer" I told her.

When we arrived at the party it was already in full swing and it looked like a freaking dance club with the way people were rubbing up on each other. I needed a drink. Fast.

"Hey Ali I'm gonna go get a drink" I tuned only to find her missing, and the one and only Edward Cullen in her spot.

"Hello, Isabella." he said.

I moaned quietly at the sound of my name rolling off his tongue the way it just now did. I waked away with barely a hello and went to the make shift bar.

"Hey there what can I get you." the "bartender" asked.

"Anything strong." I stated simply.

"You look very beautiful tonight Isabella." I heard Edward say. I blushed. "Oh how I've missed that blush over these five years. Bella when you walked away from my class I was in shock I am so sorry. It scared me when it slipped out of your pretty little lips. I though I would lose my job, and your reputation if I acted upon my feelings. Not until you walked out did I realize you were eighteen and legal. I planned to speak to you after class the next day to tell you I felt the same, but you had switched out of my class, and avoided me like the plague." he explained.

I downed the rest of my liquid courage, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him down the hall into what I guessed was still _his _classroom. As soon as the door was shut I locked it and he cashed his lips down to mine. He was an amazing kisser, his lips were so smooth and perfect. He slid his tongue across my bottom, asking permission. I opened my mouth and as soon as our tongues touched I moaned loud into his mouth.

I slid my hands into his shirt and broke the kiss to pull it over his head. While still broken apart I pulled my dress of to. He reached for my breasts and kneaded them softly.

Everything moved so fast. The next thing I knew we were both completely naked, and sitting on a desk with him between my legs. I could feel his erection at my entrance.

"God Isabella you are so wet. Are you sure you want this? I don't have protection." I told him I was on the pill, and I felt him push In all the way and I moaned louder than I have ever before. He pulled all the out only to forcefully push back in, grunting each time he did it. I could feel that familiar coil tightening in the pit of my stomach. Needing my release I slid my hand between us to rub my swollen bundle of nerves, only to have him groan. "Oh my god that is the sexiest thing I have ever seen!" he said with each thrust, finally spilling his seed into me. We lay there for about ten minutes before deciding we needed to get back to the party.

I got up and slipped my dress on, then turned around to watch him get dressed. Only then did I realize almost all the desks were pushed around because of our...activities. I giggled. He looked at me then looked around and laughed out loud. "I will have to fix that tomorrow."

"Come on, before someone sends a search party for us." he chuckled. He stopped and I looked back at him and he smiled and stepped closer.

"I love you too, Isabella. I know its five years overdue but it is true. I love you." my heart swelled at his confession.

"I love you too." I said then stood on my tip-toes to kiss him.

We walked out together and back into the gym. To hear Alice scream at us. "Where were you two I have been looking for you two everywhere. The party is almost over." Wow were we really in there that long?

"Relax Alice. Edward asked me to help him rearrange the desks in his room for school Monday." I told her.

"And rearrange desks we did." He said before turning to wink at me.

~*~

**WELL I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. REMEMBER THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMON, SO BE KIND.**

**REMEMBER TO R&R THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES.**

**PEACE OUT PEOPLES!!**


End file.
